


Five Moons

by PagesFromNeptune



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon, Epilogue, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Marry Me Claude ;w;, Post-Time Skip, Rewrote the Epilogue, Romance, S Support with Claude, Short & Sweet, These two deserved a solid ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagesFromNeptune/pseuds/PagesFromNeptune
Summary: It was nearly five moons ago when Claude called her to the Goddess Tower and proposed to her with a ring decorated with a brilliant emerald stone that matched her eyes. Her joy was soon met with sadness as he told her of his plans to leave for Almyra. Byleth remembered the feeling of warmth - maybe it was from his body as he pulled her into a tight embrace or from his words reaffirming his love for her - or both.This is a short story, my re-envisioning and attentional details for the S support and epilogue with F!Byleth and Claude.





	Five Moons

**Author's Note:**

> This short is a re-envisioning of the S support and epilogue with F!Byleth and Claude. Although I loved their story, I felt like I just needed _a bit more_ to solidify their ending together, you know? I believe Byleth and Claude developed such a strong bond over the course of their relationship, and this strong foundation allowed Claude to truly chase his dreams of unifying Fódlan, Almyra, and lands beyond. I felt like there was no need for big, showy declarations of love between these two because over the years, they let each other in, little by little, and fell in love. And that’s what love is! It isn’t necessarily the passion, the romance. It’s creating a beautiful bond that gives a sense of safety, comfort, and warmth. It allows the other to soar, to rise up to become the best versions of themselves. That’s what Byleth and Claude have.
> 
> Bonus: Listen to Kina Grannis’ arrangement of the song, “When You Come Back Down” while reading this story, or afterwards. The song is truly beautiful, and the lyrics inspired me to write this. I imagined Byleth singing these lyrics in her head while thinking of her relationship with Claude.

Byleth raised her hand to cover her eyes from the morning sunlight pouring in her direction. Groaning, Byleth glanced at the sunlight breaking through the golden velvet curtains half-heartedly covering the window in the room. She sat up in her bed in defeat. She’s in her new home in Derdriu, now the capital city of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. 

Reaching over to the side of her bed, she opened up her journal to check the activities scheduled for the day. Byleth sighed in relief after realizing it’s Sunday. Her one free day of the week. Ever since Claude left for Almyra, Byleth’s days were filled with endless tasks, from negotiating peace treaties with neighboring nations to meetings with lords, counts, and merchants… Byleth shook her head, as if to physically shake away the thoughts of work from her mind. No, today was her day.

Stretching her arms out from above her head, Byleth got up from her bed and walked over the balcony overlooking the bustle of the Derdriu marketplace. Leaning her head against the balcony archway, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to indulge in this quiet, the calmness of the morning. Her mind drifted. She wanted to see Claude.

It was nearly five moons ago when Claude called her to the Goddess Tower and proposed to her with a ring decorated with a brilliant emerald stone that matched her eyes. Her joy was soon met with sadness as he told her of his plans to leave for Almyra. Byleth remembered the feeling of warmth - maybe it was from his body as he pulled her into a tight embrace or from his words reaffirming his love for her - or both. Byleth’s eyes remained closed as she listened to the sounds of the city waking up beneath her. The morning sun’s warmth tickled her face and pulled her right into the bittersweet memory.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“Thank you. For everything,” Claude said as he held Byleth, stroking her hair.

She, of course, understood why he had to leave. Byleth always knew he was going to leave. But that didn’t stop her from falling in love with him. She always admired Claude’s dream and at some point, without her realizing, his dreams became hers as well. 

“I love you. With everything I am.”

Claude gently brushed his lips against hers and she parted her mouth slightly to welcome in his kiss. Byleth clutched onto his silk cravat, and as she trembled, she felt his smile form against her lips. With his arms still wrapped around Byleth’s waist, Claude pulled away just a millimeter to whisper, “We’ll only be apart for a short while. I promise. I promise I’ll come back to you.” 

“I know you will,” Byleth murmured, and that’s all she needs to say to make Claude’s heart swell. They remained like this for a while, entangled in each other, whispering their plans for their future, and absorbing each others’ warmth. As the daylight began to dim, they both knew their time was almost up. 

Byleth stood on the balcony of the Goddess Tower, watching Claude intently as he prepared his white wyvern for departure. His Immortal Corps battalions began sweeping into background, waiting patiently to accompany the crown prince on the journey to Almyra.

“Hey, don’t look so down, Teach,” Claude said softly, sensing Byleth’s discomfort. “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

Byleth looked up at him, admiring the warm glow of the early evening sun dancing on his skin. She cracked a small smile and teased, “Don’t come back until you’re a king, you hear?.”

“Oh, is that right? I guess I’ll have to work _extra_ hard these next five moons,” Claude grinned, throwing his head back in laughter. 

“I have no doubts,” Byleth responded, still smiling. “But before you go…” She reached into her dress pocket and carefully pulled out her mother’s wedding ring. Attached to the ring was a long, delicate silver necklace. “This is for you. Let this be a reminder that I’m always with you. And I’ll always support you while you chase your dream - our dream.” 

Before he could respond, Byleth reached up to place the necklace around his neck, and he bent his head down to oblige. She walked back one tiny step to view the ring hanging around her beloved’s neck. She liked the view.

Claude, both surprised and touched by Byleth’s words, took a few seconds to gather his own. “Thank you for this, truly. But... if you don’t mind, I’m going to wear this on my finger. Need to make it clear to the ladies that I’m a taken man, you know?”, he said, giving Byleth a devilish smile and a wink. 

It was Byleth’s turn to laugh. In one quick movement, she threw her arms over his shoulders and pulled him in for one last embrace. When they gave each other a long goodbye kiss, cheers erupted around them as Claude’s battalions witnessed this moment of love.

“Remember this, my love. The next time we see each other, it will be at the dawn of a whole new world. A peaceful, happy world.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─── 

**Epilogue**

After ascending to the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth sought to rebuild the war-torn towns and villages and to help guide the reformation of the Church of Seiros. After five months of peace, remnants of the Imperial army joined with those who slither in the dark and marched upon the capital city of Derdriu. The new kingdom lacked the power to repel the invaders, and when defeat seemed imminent, a battle cry rang out from the east.

Claude, the newly-crowned King of Almyra, led a mighty army that broke through the rebel forces with ease. This show of solidarity forever altered the course of history, heralding a new age of unity.

Shortly afterward Claude’s return to Fódlan, Byleth and Claude announced their engagement and they married under the Blue Sea Moon, Year 1186. Relations between the two kingdoms improved vastly and within a year of Byleth and Claude’s marriage, Fódlan and Almyra united as one nation. 

Although the two rulers kept details of their relationship private, it was undeniable that Byleth and Claude were deeply in love and remained so for the rest of their days. Townsfolk frequently spotted Byleth and Claude walking hand-in-hand throughout the Derdriu marketplace, laughing at each others’ jokes and sometimes even stealing quick kisses from one another. The two were inseparable, a perfect pair who led the United Kingdom of Fódlan to an era of true peace, prosperity, and equality.


End file.
